


Nepeta ♦ Gl'bgolyb - Remember My Words

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BAMF Nepeta Leijon, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Deaths, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Sort of? Is it still pale if it's between a cosmic abomination and a cute little cat girl?, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck), The Vast Glub, The Vast Honk, attempted horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Gl'bgolyb has been so lonely for so, so long. Left behind by her daughters time and time again. Now, she'd found someone new, and she wasn'teverletting go.
Relationships: Gl'bgolyb & Nepeta Leijon
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Nepeta ♦ Gl'bgolyb - Remember My Words

**Author's Note:**

> 10th in a 30 part series! 
> 
> WARNING: This is _horror_ and features (off-screen) Death.

A monster slept at the bottom of the sea. A nightmare amalgamation of tentacles who dreamt dreams so sweet.

In these the terror saw her daughters. The ones who survived to be crowned Empress, and those who looked up upon their elder siblings with awe. She dreamt of little Violet blooded boys, with their penchant for guns, and how they tried their best to tide over her insatiable appetite.

She dreamt of a hunger so deep, her body had never once been rid of it, and of a voice caged since the day of her conception.

Daughter after Fuchsia daughter she took in, hoping they’d distract her from the aches beneath her meat. And they did, for a time. Life after life, she was faced with the reality that these children soon bored of her, looking elsewhere for company.

Leaving her all alone with the cravings that built up behind her teeth.

Eventually they all would abandon her for the siren song of land and air, forgetting their ocean home and Mother dear. It was a sort of peculier torture, feeling her kin so close, yet unreachable outside the bounds of the sea. 

She was used to being lonely, feared and avoided. So why, oh _why_ , did it still hurt?

Sweeps passed. The cycle renewed itself over and over, again and again. Land dwelling trolls grew braver as they ever so slowly wandered closer to her shores; they, too, forgetting the monstrosity laying in wait under the waves they so carelessly toed.

Eventually, she could bear it no longer.

She wanted to _speak_. To be _heard_. For her children to come _home_.

For the first time, Gl'bgolyb _made_ them remember.

Trolls and lussi of all land-bound castes cried out with her. Their voices mingled in and lost to her own. They wept her name, moaned her age, and screeched out pleas; begging her fellow Horrorterrors for mercy.

When finally silence settled the night, the Troll’s wishes for release granted, a feast of corpses too littered her shores. As always, her word left no survivors: 

None. But one.

A lone Olive blood stood quivering by the shore. Shaken, yes, but alive. Alive when not even the most Purple of her species withstood the Fuchsia lusus’ voice.

Never had the cosmos heard of such a thing as this happening before. Even she, who was a goliath among ants, a being of untold power connected directly to the furthest ring itself. No, not even she had witnessed a thing like this blatant defiance of nature itself. This was an impossibility made possible. This... _This was a miracle_. 

\-----

Before the young Troll’s very eyes, the ocean moved like she’d never seen it move before. A slow rising roar of a tsunami that ate up the recently deceased surrounding her. A dissipating wave that blocked out the moon, leaving darkness to be illuminated only by the bright spotlight white of more eyes than Nepeta had ever seen in her life.

Petrified, the little Olive was struck still, watching the creature crawl forwards with a body that seemed as if it hadn’t moved since the dawn of Alternia itself. With every pull of its writhing tentacled mass, the land shuddered and sank with an earthy groan beneath its weight;sea water pooling in behind and around, rushing up to submerge Nepeta to her knees.

The Thing crawled until it could no further, a beached abomination, barely a hair's breadth from Nepeta herself. 

One massive limb moved. Rising up; poised to strike in the exact way she had moulded herself into for countless other prey before. Not wanting to bare witness to what was sure to happen next, to see herself being made the prey when she had always been the predator, Nepeta broke terror’s immobilising hold and clenched her eyes shut tight.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When nothing came, Nepeta dared peek out from behind her lashes; a new wave of fear dragging her down when she caught sight of tentacles the size of a trees encasing her. All she could see was the eyes and bloody beak of the creature.

Then suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked, her instinctual fright drained away. Leaving a disquiet emptiness in its wake; that too was quickly replaced by an all encompassing _loneliness_.

Loneliness: a feeling she knew better than herself.

Driven by that feeling, which could have come from no where other than the _thing_ before her, Nepeta reached out a shaky hand. Placing it hesitantly atop a stain of bright Teal blue.

One by one, the creature’s eyes closed. Like the stars blinking out of existence. A low thrumming sound filled thier make-shift fleshy room, Nepeta’s hand vibrating atop it’s source. This time, Nepeta truly was in the dark. 

But, just for a moment, she didn’t feel quite so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I had it so Nepeta was able to survive when other Trolls and lussi didn't, it's because her dancestor was Meulin. Meulin was rendered deaf by Kurloz's voice, which was stated to be similar to the 'Vast Honk'. I have it so that event translated on into the post-scratch universe; making it so Meulin's post-scratch self, and descendant, would be more resistant to such psychic attacks.
> 
> tl;dr: I just thought it would be neat! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This story is also loosely based off of the Feferi Pixies fansong: 'Save You' by PhemieC!


End file.
